


Babe, It's You And I

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay could do romantic, but only for one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe, It's You And I

Jay just didn't do romantic. Not at all, for nothing and nobody. So why was he sitting in the park, Spinner's hand clutching his, watching the sunset? He had no idea, but thought it had something to do with Spinner and his goddamn pouty lips and puppy eyes. He sighed and leaned back onto the blanket they were laying on. At least it was a pretty secluded part of the park. No one around to bother them, or see them.

“It's so beautiful.” Spinner breathed, squeezing Jay's hand. 

“Dude, you sound like such a chick.” Jay laughed.

Spinner shot him an injured look and pulled his hand away. “You don't have to stay. I can enjoy this without you.”

Jay winced, knowing that he had to make this better or there would be no sex tonight. And no sex made Jay very unhappy. (In that aspect, Spinner really was like a girl, using sex as a tool or bargaining chip to get what he wanted. That wasn't fair, Jay thought, but what could he do, besides keep Spin happy?)

Spinner had learned to not things for granted since the cancer. Having it had taught him a long, hard, often painful lesson about life. Don't sweat the small stuff and take a minute to smell the roses and watch the magnificent color display that made up a sunset.

Jay understood it to a degree, but no one could understand it fully until they experienced it for themselves. He did appreciate the effort Jay had made for him though. A smile made it's way back onto his face as Jay laced their fingers together again.

They looked on in silence as the sun slowly dropped behind the horizon, colors blending in one final brilliant display before giving in to the dark blue of night. Spinner leaned his head on Jay's shoulder, yawning in contentment. 

“Tired?” Jay asked, breath caressing Spinner's cheek.

“Not really. Just relaxed. Thank you for coming out her with me.” Spinner smiled up at him.

“You're welcome. It was pretty cool. For a sunset anyway. And being a chick thing.” Jay teased gently, snickering as Spinner nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

Jay tilted Spinner's head up and kissed him softly, tongue sliding into his mouth and tangling with Spinner's. They broke apart and Spinner stretched out on the blanket they had brought, head resting in Jay's lap.

“You know, I don't think anyone ever expected us to get together, let alone last this long.” Jay mused idly, fingers combing through the short spikes of Spinner's hair.

“Yeah, but I'm glad we have.” Spinner said lovingly.

“Me too. Think we're soul mates or something?” Jay asked, glancing down at Spinner.

“Now who's being the girly one?” Spinner grinned at him.

“Shut up and answer the question.” Jay poked at him.

“Which do you want me to do? I can't do both at the same time. Kinda impossible.” Spinner laughed.

“You know what I mean.” Jay huffed, pulling his hand from Spinner's hair.

“Yeah, I do. I think we're made for each other and that we love each other more than we have ever loved anyone else. And there went all my masculinity right out the door.” Spinner said, a small smile curving his lips upward.

“See, that was cheesy and corny. But true and I love you.” Jay said, a smile of his own forming.

“I love you too.” Spinner replied, eyes twinkling.

“How cliched are we? I mean, watching the sunset, confessing our love? Walking cliches, man.” Jay giggled.

“Look at you. You're the one who's giggling.” Spinner said, laughter escaping him as well.

“So are you!” Jay managed to sputter out in between giggles. Pretty soon, they were both rolling around on the ground, giggling themselves silly.

They calmed and settled themselves back into their former positions. “So what brought on the romantic need to see the sunset?” Jay asked suddenly.

“I just realized we had never done it before and thought it was a good idea. You enjoyed it, right?” Spinner asked, glancing up at Jay.

“Yeah. You are here, so of course I did.” Jay gave him a cheesy grin.

“Loser.” Spinner mumbled affectionately.

“Maybe, but I'm your loser.” Jay said, still smiling goofy.

“And I wouldn't have it any other way.” Spinner leaned up and kissed him again.

Jay ran his fingers through Spinner's hair again as the kiss got more passionate. He pulled away from Spinner's lips in favor of nibbling lightly on his neck. Spinner sighed, a moan slipping from him. 

Jay sat back, studying his lover. Spinner was flushed and panting, lips swollen slightly, love bites scattered over his pale throat.

“So beautiful.” Jay reached out a hand to stroke his cheek.

Spinner leaned into the touch and kissed the inside of Jay's wrist softly.

“So, I'm thinking we got to do this more often. Brings out your sappy, hopeless romantic side. I always knew you were one at heart.” Spinner said, grinning mischievously at his boyfriend.

Jay smirked. “You have no room to talk, seeing as how this was all your idea in the first place.”

“Hey, I never made it a secret that I am a romantic. You tried to hide it with that tough, badass exterior, more than I ever have.” Spinner pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Jay admitted.

“But, hey, I wouldn't have you any other way 'cause then you wouldn't be my Jay.” Spinner kissed his cheek.

“Such a sap.” Jay muttered against his lips.

“You love me.” Spinner said, their lips brushing with every word.

“Hmm, maybe too much.” Jay kissed him, long and deep, both of them moaning this time.

They pulled away again. “Mind if we finish this at home?” Jay asked.

“Not at all.” Spinner gave him a grin, letting Jay pull him to his feet.

Turns out, sunsets are pretty romantic.


End file.
